Lágrimas na escuridão
by Layla-angel
Summary: Senti como se permanecesse anestesiado.... aquela noite mudou minha vida..." A história de um crime, um amor verdadeiro e uma grande amizade nascida em uma situação extrema."
1. Chapter 1

Lágrimas na escuridão

Olhei os enormes muros de pedras, enquanto era conduzido aos empurrões por entre uma porta de ferro. Minhas mãos permaneciam atadas, fora assim por todo o trajeto no ônibus. De início nos enfileiraram. Havia um homem, muito forte e extremamente branco, que gritava bem perto dos rostos de muitos de nós. Não que eu estivesse escutando. Não estava. Era um torpor que tomava conta do meu corpo e da minha alma. Via tudo como um filme em câmera lenta, as mãos daquele sujeito agarraram o rosto de um certo rapaz negro e muito franzino, para logo depois, lançá-lo ao chão.

Nos obrigaram a despirmos e depois a tomarmos banho coletivo, alguns soldados, incluindo aquele homem branco, seguravam um jato de água, tão forte, que machucava demasiadamente o corpo, era como apanhar a pauladas. Mas eu não sentia a carne sendo comprimida, estava miseravelmente anestesiado por um outro tipo de dor dilacerante.

Vestimo-nos, todos iguais, até então não havia percebido a quantidade de homens que estiveram comigo por todo aquele tempo. Agora os via muito bem, massificados, olhares humilhados, aflitos, amedontrados, ameaçadores, lunáticos, assassinos.

Acredito já ser noite, embora não se pudesse saber ao certo, tudo ali parecia noite. A iluminação era péssima, as paredes resistentes, porém mal cuidadas, a pintura descamando e em seu lugar enormes manchas de mofo. Não tinha ventilação e cheirava a coisa podre. Depois de um tempo considerável, em que vários homens uniformizados se revezavam a falar coisas das quais não lembro, nos levaram até as celas, novamente enfileirados. Lembrei dos matadouros, onde o animal caminha para a morte, era assim que a maioria estava, cabeça baixa e andar arrastado. Talvez, por que fosse assim que éramos tratados, talvez por que éramos realmente animas, no pior sentido da palavra.

Foi nesse instante que deixei um pouco o estado de sonolência, passando a ouvir. Era uma coisa indescritível, ao caminharmos no corredor, podíamos ver os presos, que já se encontravam em suas celas. Estes batiam nas grades, enquanto gritavam ameaças e por muitas vezes palavras obscenas. Era um só pavilhão com uma escada no meio dando para as celas que ficavam em cima. De modo que era possível, do chão, ver os dois andares de gaiolas. Alguns dos homens que vieram comigo foram postos nas celas do andar de baixo, enquanto eu e mais três fomos levados para as celas que ficavam em cima.

A cela foi aberta. Estava preste a entrar quando senti um forte empurrão, desequilibrei e só não caí porque me apoiei na parede que separa o sanitário da cama. Permaneci com a cabeça baixa, senti ímpetos de partir para cima daquele maldito policial, mas a minha atual condição não permitia atos como este. Fechei a mão vigorosamente, esperando que tão simples atitude me acalmasse. Não virei antes de ouvir aquela voz debochada e nauseante.

_- Espero que goste do seu novo lar? Afinal, vai ficar nele por um longo tempo._

Mordi os lábios e virando o rosto, por cima do ombro o encarei. Por mais que eu tentasse, não podia negar minha natureza, o encarei desafiador. Mas sem dizer nada.

_- Está me olhando assim por que, seu maldito? Quer um tempinho na solitária? Eu posso providenciar seu merda. _

Virei o corpo, sentia o sangue ferver, dei um passo apenas, quando o outro policial que permanecia fora da cela se interpôs.

_- Fique onde você está - _**Apontava um cassetete** – _E quanto a você Simon, não deveria fazer isso. Um dia você ainda morre por essas besteiras._

_- Deixa disso, Frank. São apenas pardais, não tá vendo? Engaiolados – __**Disse enquanto fechava a cela.**_

Fiquei parado. E agradeci mentalmente por aquela intromissão, afinal, sei dos meus limites. Não suporto ordens, a não ser para depois quebrá-las. Odeio tirania, e sou estourado, perco a cabeça fácil com tipos como aquele. Isso não me ocasionou apenas coisas boas, admito. Foram vários os problemas desde a infância, o maior de todos me trouxe a esse lugar.

Sentei na cama dura. Olhei as paredes carcomidas e fétidas como todo aquele lugar. Riscos, nomes, xingamentos, frases misteriosas e até de fé e esperança. Duas me chamaram a atenção. Uma ao lado da minha cama dizia: _"Se em nossas vidas a morte fosse realmente exposta à escuridão não seria nada do que apenas uma parte da vida. Arrependa-se e seja salvo"_.E a outra bem em cima da porta, foi escrita em letras grandes, riscando-se a parede até que ficassem muito nítidas: _Um homem só morre verdadeiramente quando também morrer o último coração que o amou"_

A última frase me deixou meio desconsertado. Fora parar na cadeia a mais ou menos dois meses, passei pelo julgamento, e fui sumariamente condenado. Então, fui transferido ao Presídio de segurança máxima Haborym. O pior é que não me arrependia, talvez não seria salvo mesmo, talvez nem quisesse. Não me arrependia e pronto, pelo menos não por enquanto.

Mas sentia tanta falta dele, meu irmão, a única família que eu efetivamente conheci. E agora, a única pessoa que me amava e que eu amava. Ele foi à pessoa que mais sofreu nesse processo todo, quem não descansou nenhum minuto junto ao advogado, intercedendo a meu favor, mesmo depois de eu ter confessado. Mesmo depois de ter dito que não me arrependia nenhum pouco pelo que havia feito. Sabia da gravidade do meu ato. Sabia que pagaria por isso e estava disposto, fosse qual fosse a sentença. Fecho os olhos e vejo o dia do julgamento. O juiz leu o veredicto. Culpado pelo crime de Homicídio e sentenciado a quinze anos de prisão. Eu já esperava por isso, mas virei um pouco o rosto a procura do dele e me deparei com uma cena torturante. Vi a última gota de esperança esvaindo-se daquele semblante, a sua face vermelha, as lágrimas espessas percorrendo sem cessar o caminho que ia dos olhos ao queixo, e depois despencavam para serem aparadas no peito coberto por um terno preto. Você chamou meu nome. Primeiro de um jeito quase sussurrado, embargado pelo choro. Depois, um grito. Permitiram que você me abraçasse. Eu, já algemado senti seu corpo ser violentamente sacudido por soluços. Uma angustia cortante tomou conta de mim, mas não chorei. Talvez, nem possa mais chorar. Minhas lágrimas secaram a mais ou menos dois meses. Naquela noite que mudou minha vida.

Alguém bateu na parede do lado direito da cela, resgatando-me do passado recente. Bateram novamente e depois uma voz forte falou num tom não tão alto. Acredito que para não despertar a atenção dos funcionários de vigia.

_- Ei, ei "Peixe Fresco", que achou do lar? Isso aqui é o inferno, você nem faz idéia. Mas eu posso protegê-lo, você quer? _

Mantive o silêncio, aquilo me deu asco. Ainda sentado na cama me recostei na parede.

_- Ei, se eu fosse você não negaria a proteção do Pablo aqui. Isso é um erro. Espere, amanhã mesmo você muda de idéia. __**A última parte foi seguida por uma risada estranha.**_

O resto da noite não diferente das últimas que tivera, quase não consegui dormir. Fechava os olhos e uma enxurrada de lembranças atormentava-me a mente. Certa hora da noite, em que finalmente eu havia pego no sono, fui acordado por gritos alucinantes. Alguém gritava que não era culpado, que não poderia estar ali. Pedia que lhe tirassem daquele lugar, que o deixassem ir para casa. Outros detentos acordaram e começaram a se pronunciar. Pediam que ele se calasse em meio a muitos xingamentos e promessas de mandar ele não para a casa, mas para o inferno. Percebi pelo que diziam que o homem, desesperado, era um dos que tinha chegado junto comigo aquela tarde.

A gritaria do homem ensandecido durou alguns minutos, levando os outros a fazerem uma monstruosa algazarra, policiais vieram e ordenaram ao homem que ficasse quieto, este não conseguia se acalmar. Então pude ouvir a cela sendo aberta. Levantei da cama e fui até a grade. Olhei para as celas em baixo, as luzes acesas, enquanto as do lugar em que eu estava permaneciam apagadas. Vi quando dois homens, responsáveis pela nossa carceragem, retiraram alguém do cubículo. No corredor, começaram a bater violentamente em um homem baixo e meio gordo. O detento, caído no chão, pedia socorro, frases que eram cortadas por gritos que pareciam mais urros. Estranhamente a algazarra dos outros presos deu lugar ao silêncio, o que tornava ainda mais claro o barulho do cassetete sobre o corpo daquele homem, enquanto os gritos de dor e pedidos de ajuda pareciam ecoar dentro das nossas cabeças.

Os policias não o puseram de volta em sua cela, depois que este perdeu os sentidos foi arrastado pelo corredor. Até onde? Não pude ver. Provavelmente até a enfermaria.

Depois desse ocorrido, voltei a deitar, mas não mais dormi. Pus as mãos embaixo da cabeça e assim permaneci o resto da noite.


	2. Chapter 2

Lágrimas na escuridão

Capítulo II

**Layla-Chan**

Amanheceu. Percebo não pelos raios de sol ou feches de luz, que possivelmente, adentrasse a minha cela. Aquela tão gasta frase _"Ver o sol nascer quadrado_", hoje, não tem tanto sentido, nem a mesma carga de temor.

Onde estou não há janelas. Não se vê o sol. Não há o que se pudesse chamar de luz, no máximo uma penumbra. Eu lamento? Não. Há um tempo que sol ou chuva, noite ou dia em nada modifica minha alma negra.

O que me faz notar o novo dia são as vozes dos detentos, que falam uns com os outros, mesmo estando em locais diferentes.

Permaneço olhando o teto, até que ouço alguém mexer na grade da minha cela. Sento-me na cama e observo a figura do mesmo policial de ontem. Olho fixo para ele, mas não o vejo, meu cérebro trabalha de uma forma diferente agora.

Capturo uma passagem na superfície da minha memória. Uma cena em que estranhamente observo apenas o chão. Vejo os meus pés sobre um piso muito branco. Acompanho, como em câmera lenta, o cair de uma gota de sangue. Ao impacto com a superfície sólida ela se desfaz em inúmeras gotículas, manchando a pureza da cor. Juntam-se a ela outras, até que o liquido espesso escorra de forma frenética. Lentamente, aquela alva cor tinge-se de púrpura. Observo novamente os meus pés e os vejo mergulhados em um mar de sangue. O contraste do vermelho sobre o branco me deixa estranhamente sonolento. Sinto-me tonto, o acre odor da mancha se avolumando rapidamente sobre meus pés, causa-me uma ânsia análoga. Num reflexo tapo a boca com a mão.

Só então volto à realidade e observo que o policial já se encontra em minha frente e pelo seu semblante dissera algo, que não respondi. Na verdade nem ouvi.

_- O que é? Tá brincando com a minha cara marginal? Eu falei para você sair._

Levanto-me da cama e saio da cela, mas ao passar por ele o olho de lado. Em apenas um segundo. Não sei ao certo qual o pensamento que tive, mas ele sentiu-se ameaçado.

_- Acho bom não me olhar dessa forma outra vez. Ouviu? Ou as coisas vão ficar muito ruins para você._

Fui levado a um lugar ao ar livre, mas que não tinha nada de agradável. Era um campo aberto, bastante enlameado, onde se apinhavam vários homens. Chamavam de "banho de sol".

Fiquei parado observando aquela cena grotesca. Via centenas de grupos, uns encostados a parede do pavilhão, ou exercendo algum tipo de atividade física, outros apenas andando como se não tivessem direção. Identifiquei-me com os últimos. Comecei também a andar, mas depois de pouco tempo me encostei à parede, fugindo do sol que já estava forte.

Um grupo constituído por cinco homens começaram a se aproximar. O que estava à frente parecia me olhar fixamente, tinha muitas tatuagens nos braços, estatura mediana e feição latina.

Não dei nenhuma importância, até que estes chegassem perto. Perto demais. Formaram um semicírculo me deixando sem saída. Essa situação me incomodou. Cruzei os braços e o encarei.

_- Como é seu nome, novato? – _**Perguntou pondo uma mão na parede rente ao meu rosto.**

Nada respondi, apenas estreitei o olhar sem deixar de fitá-lo. Os outros homens se incomodaram. Não sei, mas aquele sujeito parecia uma espécie de "mestre". O fato é que chegaram mais próximos, aquela evento estava realmente mexendo comigo, porém não reagia, não explodia em impropérios o que era tão normal que eu fizesse naquela situação. Não parti para cima. Não briguei, apenas olhava e com o olhar transmitia todo o meu desprezo, aquele nojo indescritível que sentia, algo que não se destinava a alguém especificamente, mas que fazia meu peito inflar e tomava meu espírito de uma cor cinza.

Um dos homens atrás daquele sujeito falou de forma áspera e compassada, numa tentativa inútil de causar-me medo.

_- Quando perguntarmos o seu nome, você responde, ouviu?_

Não mudei a minha expressão e não desvie o olhar, disse apenas:

_- 8.342_

_- O quê? - _**Virou-se para os outros**_ – Do que esse maluco está falando? – _Porém não recebeu resposta, os outros apenas o olharam confusos.

_- 8.342. _**Repeti**_. - É assim que me chamo agora. Ao entrar fui renomeado como vocês. Não somos mais pessoas, não temos nomes. Somos um número é mais impessoal, afasta a humanidade. Tem mais a ver com a gente.._

_- Acha que somos inferiores?- _**A essa altura o latino já gritava.**

Não pude segurar o riso. O fiz alto e sarcasticamente. – _Estamos presos como em um canil e me pergunta se acho que somos inferiores?_

A expressão dele foi de pura fúria, mas fez um esforço muito grande para expulsá-la. Abrandou e voltou a manter aquele sorriso asqueroso.

- _Não vou me incomodar, afinal, você chegou ontem. Ainda está incrédulo ao ver este lugar nojento, deve estar amedrontado. Mas você é muito jovem e atraente, não vai ter dificuldade em achar alguém que o proteja e torne sua estádia menos difícil. Eu posso garantir – _**Ao terminar a frase levou a mão livre ao meu pescoço e começou a deslizar o polegar do meu queixo a gola da camisa. **

Terminou a minha súbita calma. Com um braço, ligeiramente, tirei sua mão do meu pescoço. Com o outro o puxei de imediato invertendo as nossas posições. O pus contra a parede o antebraço em seu pescoço apertando bastante.

_- Não volte a tocar em mim, ou eu arranco a sua mão_ - **. Falei não em tom de ameaça, apenas, mas fazendo a verdade das minhas palavras permanecerem em relevo.**

Os outros homens se lançaram contra mim. Tiveram dificuldade em retirar o meu braço do pescoço do latino, mas conseguiram. Dois de cada lado mantinham meus braços abertos. Aquele detento chegou perto e falou em meu ouvido, fazendo-me sentir seu hálito podre.

- Eu vou acalmá-lo, meu jovem. Pablo sempre cumpri suas promessas.

Puxei com tanta força os braços que joguei um dos homens ao chão. Avancei contra aquele latino, desferi um soco o fazendo chocar-se contra a parede, não parei. Chutei seu estômago e dei-lhe mais socos e pontapés, muitos presos formaram um círculo em nossa volta. Gritavam, mas ninguém interferia. O homem conhecido como Pablo tentou reagir, mas como fora surpreendido a essa altura não tinha mais forças para qualquer resposta. Seus "parceiros" se perderam na multidão. Foi então, que senti um golpe na nuca. Cai, mas não perdi os sentidos. Virei o rosto e o vi de novo. O mesmo policial branco.

No chão mesmo fui algemado. Enquanto era arrastado olhava para o detento. Tinha o nariz e a boca sangrando. Vi quando ergueu os olhos, me olhou e deixou a boca inchada curvar-se num sorriso debochado., lambeu o sangue que escorria.

Chegando a uma porta de ferro. Abriram-na.

_- Você mal chegou e já vai estrear a solitária. Desde o início achei que fosse encrenca, nunca me engano. Mas você não viverá por muito tempo pelo que eu vejo. Vai ficar três dias aí e hoje não terá comida._

Tiraram as algemas e me empurraram com toda a força que eram capazes.

Solitária? Até parece que ter a companhia de tipos como aquele me causava menos repulsa que aquela cela estreita, úmida, cheirando a urina e fezes. Sentei no chão gélido. Encostei a parede. Pouca luminosidade entrava pela fresta da porta. Estava imerso na escuridão novamente. Companheira inseparável. Bem, no início da nossa cumplicidade ela se configurava como uma fuga, um esconderijo. Fechei os olhos para relembrar o começo da minha ligação com a escuridão.

Fiquei órfão muito cedo. Foi aos quatro anos, meus pais sofreram um acidente, pelo que me disseram, pois nunca vi seus corpos. Tinha um irmão pequeno, dois anos apenas. Fomos adotados por um casal, Louis e George Carrel. Não foi uma adoção legal, apenas nos levaram para morar com eles. Era uma casa estranha, muito pobre, bagunçada, não demorou muito para eu aos quatro anos perceber que havia algo errado. Louis trancava-se no quarto quase o dia todo, às vezes, eu escutava uns gemidos abafados. Não tive saída, aprendera a cuidar de um bebê.

George Carrel era um maldito alcoólatra, ele batia na mulher, muitas vezes, até que ela desmaiasse. O barulho da violência me deixava com muito medo. Do lado de fora do quarto eu tapava os ouvidos e então corria para o quarto que dividia com meu irmão. Olhava-o, e se ele estivesse acordado, eu balançava suavemente o berço para que ele dormisse ou se entretece, mas que não fizesse qualquer barulho.

Fui crescendo e aos seis anos era eu o responsável pela pouca organização daquela casa. Estava sempre ali, disposto a servir George, buscava na geladeira cervejas, enquanto ele assistia a TV, arrumava a roupa e algumas vezes, preparava algo para que ele comece. Não porque me sentia agradecido e tão pouco por algum outro sentimento nobre, mas sentia, inocentemente, que se o deixasse de alguma forma satisfeito, não descontaria sua fúria contra Louis. Acreditava realmente que dava certo, pois ele ficava na sala bebendo até adormecer e no outro dia saia para trabalhar.

Nas raras vezes que Louis saia do quarto ela pegava meu irmão no colo e o olhava de forma melancólica. Passava as mãos em meus cabelos e perguntava-me se sentia fome, eu fazia que sim com a cabeça e ela nos levava para a cozinha. Preparava leite e biscoitos. Sentava-nos. Punha os cotovelos sobre a mesa e recostava o queixo nas mãos fechadas, apenas olhava-nos. Era a maior demonstração de carinho que possuíamos.

Um dia eu não mais a ouvi chorar baixinho. E quando George chegou, novamente embriagado, adentrou furiosamente o quarto, estranhamente, não ouvi também os gritos de dor e as palavras ríspidas. Não nos deixaram ir ao enterro, soube depois que ela se matara.

Desde então, redobrei meus esforços em satisfazê-lo. Ele não se embriagava como antes, e um tempo depois chegou do trabalho e disse que tinha me matriculado na escola, afinal, eu já completara sete anos, era tempo de estudar. Comprou-me um uniforme, material e mochila. Senti-me feliz.

Passei a ir a escola à tarde. Saia depois do almoço junto com George que ia ao trabalho. Despedia-me sempre do meu irmão caçula. Nos primeiros dias, ele se mostrava maravilhado, quando eu chegava fazia questão de pegar meus cadernos e olhá-los. Passava horas desenhando com o dedo as letras que eu escrevera.

Porém, com o tempo, sempre que chegava a hora de eu ir a escola, via seus olhos umedecerem, muitas vezes, num fio de voz ele pedia:

_- Não chegue tarde, irmão._

Eu sorridente apenas fazia que sim com a cabeça. Numa noite, quando fui deitar . vi meu irmão quietinho na cama, sentei ao seu lado, olhei para aquele rosto tão branquinho, ele sempre fora muito mirrado de traços delicados, era muito amoroso. O que era estranho, pois nunca conheceu amor de pai e mãe. Puxei o cobertor para cobri-lo e deixei meus dedos passearem pelos seus cabelos. Foi então que, perplexo, observei a pele branca perto da gola do pijama, puxei-o mais para baixo. Meus lábios tremiam e as lágrimas quentes como fogo transbordavam. Marcas roxas, muitas delas, pelas costas todas. Toquei de leve e escutei um gemido abafado, como os que ouvira de Louis.

De repente, ouvi a porta bater violentamente, uma voz pegajosa. Era ele, estava bêbado. Meu irmão acordou num salto. Olhou-me ao seu lado e tentou dizer:

- É ele...ele

- Shiii...- eu pus um dedo em seus lábios e o arrastei rapidamente para um cantinho escuro entre a parede e a cômoda. A porta foi aberta com estrondo. De relance, podia ver aquela figura alta, tinha alguma coisa nas mãos, poderia ser um cinto, ou não sei, qualquer coisa. Ele deixou a porta aberta e saiu gritando a procura do meu irmão, depois ouvia barulho de garrafas sendo abertas e algumas quebrando.

Podia sentir o corpo franzino, encostado ao meu, tremer. O abracei forte. Tinha dificuldades em respirar, tão grande era a dor que tomava conta do meu peito e dava um nó em minha garganta. Havia mais de oito meses que eu estava indo a escola. Quando aquilo havia começado? Como eu não percebi? Que espécie de irmão eu sou? Enquanto ele se aninhava mais a mim, numa busca desesperada por segurança, eu sentia minha camiseta encharcar. Eram as minhas lágrimas, não cessavam, não tinha como freá-las... não podia. Permanecemos, toda a noite ali, refugiados na escuridão.

Fui abrindo lentamente meus olhos. Eu não chorava mais. Porém ainda podia sentir, nitidamente, o gosto amargo daquelas lágrimas infantis.

**Dei um suspiro doído**. _– Shun._


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Desculpem-me por demorar a postar esse capítulo

**N/A**: Desculpem-me por demorar a postar esse capítulo. Sei que a narrativa está lenta nessa parte, mas isso acaba a partir do cap. 4, em que será narrado o crime cometido por Ikki, bem como, o porquê de ele ter feito. Aparecerá também outro personagem do universo de Saint Seiya que será muito importante para a história.

Lágrimas na escuridão

Capítulo III

**Layla-Chan**

Quanto tempo passou? Não sei. As horas parecem se arrastar nesse lugar. A umidade fizera com que eu contraísse um tipo de resfriado. Minha mente anuviava-se ainda mais naquele silêncio. Isso era perigoso. Sentia que poderia perder a lucidez por completo.

A porta foi aberta. A claridade nem era tanta, mas por ter ficado tanto tempo naquela escuridão era o suficiente para ferir-me muito os olhos. Antes que eu pudesse identificar quem estava em minha frente, fui arrastado para fora. Permaneci no chão.

_- Ei, vamos. Levante-se_ – **puxando-me pelos braços.**

Fui conduzido até o banho e logo depois ao refeitório. Minha punição havia acabado, três dias fiquei na solitária.

Ao chegar na porta do refeitório, passeei os olhos pelo local. Um mar azul, cor do uniforme que usávamos.

Fui seguindo para a fila, a fim de me servir, nesses três dias, praticamente não me alimentei, não havia como ter fome naquele lugar. Não que a "gororoba" que estava sendo servida fosse melhor ou me abrisse o apetite, mas com o tempo você deixa o instinto de sobrevivência tomar conta.

Com a bandeja na mão observei as mesas, a fim de encontrar um lugar que eu pudesse me sentar. Avistei um local desocupado e comecei a caminhar para lá, no trajeto percebia inúmeros olhares sobre mim. Sem falar nada me sentei com os olhos fixos na comida nem um pouco apetitosa. Passaram-se alguns minutos até alguém me dirigir à palavra, coisa que eu realmente não queria.

_- Acho que você incomoda o policial Simon.!_

Ergui os olhos e seguindo o olhar do homem a minha frente vi num canto o mesmo policial que havia me posto na solitária, tinha uma expressão irritada e me olhava fixamente. Não respondi e voltei a baixar os olhos sobre o prato.

_- Sinceridade, isso já me faz gostar de você._

Mantive o silêncio.

_- Vai ficar calado todo o tempo que ficar aqui_?

_- Talvez._ – **respondi sem grande interesse.**

_- Já é um começo_ – **a voz possuía um tom de ironia.**

Só então, afastei o prato e fitei o homem que insistia em falar comigo. Deveria ter uns quarenta anos, estava com as mãos sobre a mesa, no braço esquerdo havia a tatuagem de um dragão e a palavra **"Magu**" escrita no antebraço.

_- Escute_ – **ele voltou a falar** – _Aqueles que lhe deram trabalho logo que chegou aqui são chamados de "Cinderelas" são uns malucos, não precisa se preocupar com eles, só evite ficar a sós com esse bando. _

Ao terminar o almoço tivemos um tempo para tomar sol. Eu caminhava junto com o homem de antes, ele falava bastante, enquanto eu apenas o incentivava com gestos ou feições.

_- Hei, você realmente não vai falar nada? Pelo menos o seu nome, eu sou conhecido aqui como Magu e você?_

_- Ikki_ – **respondi sem emoção**.

_- Ikki, muito bem. Está vendo esse baixinho aqui_. – **apontou para um dos outros homens que estava na mesma mesa na hora do almoço.**

_- Baixinho não, minha estatura é normal. – _**Proferiu o homem, bravo.**

**- **_Tá certo. Este é o Larry o outro ali usando óculos é Peter._

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos claros aproximou-se.

_- Diga Ikki o que fez para estar aqui_? **Perguntou displicente e me olhando curioso.**

_- Homicídio_ – **respondi sem preocupação**.

Percebi que o semblante dele havia mudado. Deixou uma sombra de espanto nublar um pouco os olhos claros. Fiquei curioso. Qual seria o crime dele. Parecia tão sereno.

_- E você?_ **– perguntei sem rodeios.**

Mas antes que ele respondesse Magu se interpôs num tom de deboche. Quebrando totalmente a áurea cinza que havia se instalado sobre nós.

_- Você não sabe?_ – **Magu falava como se estivesse representando** – _Somos todos inocentes aqui, acho que você Ikki, é o único culpado, não é Larry?_

_- Não sei, mas eu sou inocente. Estou aqui por culpa daquele maldito advogado "traira"._

_- Não falei _**– O mais velho ria da situação.**

_- Que quer dizer com isso, Magu? Eu estou falando sério. __**Exasperava-se Larry.**_

Magu e Peter riram alto, enquanto Larry mantinha a expressão de mágoa. Neste dia fui levado à lavanderia, para trabalhar, os detentos eram divididos em várias sessões, alguns na cozinha, outros na lavanderia, na limpeza dos banheiros e um grupo era levado para fazer trabalhos fora da prisão. O tempo passou mais rápido neste dia, consegui ficar sem lembrar _**deles**_ pelo menos um pouco.

Porém a noite, não havia como frear as lembranças. No dia seguinte, seria domingo, dia de visita. Aquilo me deixou com um aperto no peito, com certeza Shun viria, não queria. Não por não apreciar a companhia, mas sei o quanto ele ainda está abalado, não é fácil para nenhum de nós e a visão do sofrimento dele aumenta ainda mais a minha dor.

Já estava deitado quando as luzes foram apagadas. A face da mulher mais linda tomou conta de toda a minha mente. Os cabelos loiros, podia quase sentir o perfume deles. Seu sorriso ilumina tudo a sua volta, a voz é um canto suave. De repente a maldita cena do sangue avolumando-se no piso branco me tomou de assalto. Sentei na cama, sentia uma raiva absurda.

**...S...A...I...N...T...S...E...I...Y...A...**

No dia seguinte, logo pela manhã fui levado à sala onde recebíamos as visitas. Havia uma pequena mesa com dois bancos, sentei-me de costas para a porta, onde estava um policial de vigia. Ouvi passos leves, o coração começava a apertar. Senti uma mão pousar sobre meu ombro, ao levantar os olhos vi sua face avermelhada, os lábios tremendo.

_- Ikki_ – **falou tão baixo, um tanto forçado.**

Eu sempre tão duro, tão seco, não pude suportar, levantei num repente afastando o banco e abraçando-o forte. Acomodava seu rosto em meu peito. Meus braços instintivamente o apertavam mais forte. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, depois o afastei um pouco para ver seu rosto, com as pontas dos meus dedos retirei algumas lágrimas que desciam de seus olhos.

_- Shun, eu estou bem. Por favor, não chore._

_- Meu irmão você não pode ficar aqui-. _**Falava com a voz chorosa.**

_- Olhe! Eu não quero que você se fira mais. Sabe que não tem jeito. A justiça tem que ser feita._

_**- **__Mas é injusto.Você só fez por..._

Eu o interrompi.

_- A justiça não pode se deter em sentimentos, mas em fatos. E o fato irremediável é que cometi um crime. E tenho que pagar por ele._

Nesse momento Shun se afastou de mim e se pôs de costas. Apertava as mãos de forma nervosa.

_- Só não espere que eu aceite isso_ – **proferiu sério.**

_- Mas Shun!_

- _Não. Eu não vou aceitar. Não vou ficar de braços cruzados. O advogado já entrou com um recurso para revisar o caso. Ele o visitará ainda esta semana. Vou tirá-lo daqui, Ikki. Não vou parar um segundo até conseguir._

Eu não podia aceitar que Shun gastasse sua vida em uma inútil tentativa. Mas nada adiantaria tentar dessuadi-lo naquele momento tudo era muito recente. E eu o conheço, se existe algo que denota nossa união sanguínea com certeza é a "teimosia" ou a "obstinação". Tentaria aos poucos fazê-lo perceber que seus esforços serão em vão. Fiquei olhando-o de costas, hoje, é um jovem de dezesseis anos, mas às vezes, ainda o vejo como uma criança, apesar de nossa diferença de idade não ser muito sempre me senti responsável por ele e até culpado por não ter podido protegê-lo algumas vezes.

_- Está estudando, não é?_ **Meu instinto protetor falava ao mesmo tempo em que queria mudar de assunto, afinal, aquela visita tinha que servir de alívio para ambos e não para fazer sangrar as feridas profundas e recentes.**

_- Sim_ . **Ele respondeu virando-se novamente para mim.**

Seu semblante estava triste, o rosto sempre tão radiante estava marcado por olheiras.

_- O que está fazendo?_ **Perguntei baixando os olhos não queria ter de vê-lo. Não queria ter a certeza que o fazia sofrer.**

_- Cursinho.- _**A voz soou melodiosa. – **Vou prestar vestibular para direito.

_**- **__Direito? Sempre achei que seria médico. Tem certeza que quer fazer direito?_ – **Nunca o imaginei cursando direito. Ele não podia estar modificando todos os seus planos por mim, pedia aos céus que não fosse isso.**

_- É, mas mudei de idéia. Acho que serei um bom advogado_. **Ele sorriu timidamente.**

_- Tenho certeza disso_. **Falei – **_E como está sozinho no apartamento?_

_- Não estou no apartamento. Depois da sua...prisão – __**a voz saiu muito baixa**__ – Eu fui mandado para uma casa que abriga adolescentes sem... - __**Parou de falar**_

_- Sem família. É isso, pode dizer – __**Eu fechava a mão violentamente.**_

_- Eu tenho família, Ikki. Você é minha família, mas infelizmente eu ainda sou menor e a justiça decidiu que não posso ficar sozinho, mas não se preocupe lá é legal._

Ele se aproximou, olhava-me nos olhos. Eu estava me desesperando, não me importava com o julgamento, com o que pensassem sobre mim, mas sob o olhar dele eu me sentia envergonhado. Vergonha por ser tão fraco. É isso, todas as pessoas que nos conheciam, diziam que eu era forte, destemido. Pois eu sempre estava pronto para a briga, pronto a derramar sangue, se isso fosse necessário para trilhar o meu caminho e para auxiliar e proteger a ele, mas aprendi que na verdade Shun é quem sempre fora forte. É preciso ser muito forte para passar por tantas coisas, para sofrer violência tão cruel e continuar sendo sensível, não perpetuar como eu _as raízes do mal_ que nos tentaram implantar. Ser capaz de amar sem restrições apesar de tudo.

_- Você está sofrendo?_ **Perguntou pondo a mão sobre a minha que estava pousada na mesa.**

_- Não posso dizer que não. Estou, por muitos motivos. Mas tudo isso vai passar, Shun._

Seus olhos verdes começaram a brilhar novamente e depois a verterem lágrimas. Eu paralisei e cada pequena gota que descia dos olhos dele era como uma nova chaga em meu corpo, ardia e queimava como fogo. O que fazer? Sentia-me tão impotente.

_- Tem apenas mais um minuto_. **O policial Simon proferiu ríspido.**

_- Ikki, eu trouxe isso para você, acho que o pessoal que vistoriou tirou algumas coisas_ .

Olhei para a figura nojenta do policial Simon, que ostentava um riso cínico.

_- Mas, aqui tem um livro para se distrair, material de higiene e algumas frutas_. **Shun me entregava um pacote azul. **

_- Obrigado._

_- Se precisar de algo mais, fale para o advogado que eu mando por ele ou trago na próxima semana._

"Próxima semana" agora será assim, o farei passar por constrangimento toda a semana, os finais de semana de um jovem como ele se resumiram a uma prisão nojenta e poucos minutos de uma dolorosa conversa com seu irmão "assassino".

_- Sim, Shun. _

Fez silêncio por alguns segundos até que ele se atirasse em meus braços novamente, neste momento senti uma pitada de alegria. Ele sempre seria assim. Passei as mãos por seus cabelos. E então ouvi sua voz um pouco abafada, pois mantinha o rosto enterrado em meu peito.

_- Amo você, irmão._

_- Eu também te amo, Shun._ **Nesta hora também senti vontade de chorar, mas não o fiz.**

_- Está na hora de sair garoto_. **Simon falou impaciente e segurou no ombro do Shun.**

Olhei-o furioso e depois mirei a mão dele. Ele retirou a mão muito rapidamente, acho que entendeu que eu seria capaz de arrancá-la.

_- Shun_ . **Fui afastando-o ainda segurando-o pelos ombros** – _você tem que ir agora_.

Ele apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e começou a sair, enquanto eu permanecia lá.

_- Esse seu irmãozinho virá sempre aqui? Isso aqui não é um bom lugar para alguém como ele._

Virei para ver o rosto de quem havia proferido essa frase. Lá estava ele, Simon mantinha nos lábios um sorriso malicioso e sarcástico. Antes que eu respondesse ou fizesse algo pior, outro policial falou.

- Chega. Você voltará para sua cela, Ikki.

Segurando com força o embrulho azul fui caminhando até minha cela, o coração doía, porém me fez bem ver Shun.


End file.
